


Sugar & Spice

by StudentLoanSadness



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Sugar Daddy Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentLoanSadness/pseuds/StudentLoanSadness
Summary: Witnessing your card declining when trying to buy food, Hoseok decides to help you out financially in exchange for being his friend. Starts out innocently enough, but Hoseok is way too attractive for his own good, and you thirst way too much over him for your own good.





	1. Chapter 1

Money isn't real, you decided angrily.

Money is a form of exchange created to destroy your entire life. You hated all rich people because they had too much money and were too fucking selfish to share it with all the poor people in the world, and by 'all the poor people' you mean you. You cursed your existence. Why did God have to make your poor and then decide that the societal norm for making a living required paying thousands to go to school to learn some shit so that you _might_ get a job and live comfortably.

Why, in all that is good and pure, did your card have to decline like this? Right now? All you wanted was a subway cookie. That was all you wanted. You knew you couldn't afford to buy anything that has any nutritional value, but you didn't think you were this fucking poor. Subway cookies are the cheapest thing on the menu! How the fuck did you not have enough money to buy even that?

"Would you like to try again?" the woman behind the counter asked, offering you a sympathetic smile.

You could've cried in that moment. You felt the burn of shame as tears were beginning to form, closing your throat and making your mouth quiver uncontrollably. You'd do anything to just disappear into the void in that moment, anything to escape the mortification of not having a dollar in your bank account to pay for a fucking _cookie_.

"Uh, no," you choked out, ready to bolt. "No thank you."

You gave her a watery smile, blinking furiously to get rid of the tears even though you could barely see through them at the woman standing in front of you. It was probably better than you couldn't see her properly, not wanting to have to look at the pity on her face as you walked away from the counter. Quietly, she hands you your card, which you almost snatch from her before making your way out of the store as quickly as you could without running. The feeling of utter mortification seared itself inside your head, shame burned deep in your chest forcing you to duck your head so no one would see how red your entire face had become.

As you exited the store, you briefly entertained the thought of steeping out into traffic to end your suffering. You didn't, of course, since you didn't want to cause any inconvenience or trauma to the poor person who would have to scrape you off their car. And you had resolved to not die until Game of Thrones ended, needing to know if the Starks end up together and happy.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, miss!" someone shouted behind you.

You glance back, curious to see who was making such a commotion to see a man making his way in your direction. You gave yourself a second to check out said man in his black shirt that stretched over his bulging arms and around his thick torso. His face was bright, you noted, his innocent smile a sharp contrast to the rest of his built body. No one should fit a shirt that well, you thought to yourself as you turned around and carried on walking, not even entertaining the thought that someone that attractive could be waving their arms frantically at you.

A hand grabbed at your shoulder, startling you as you were spun around by a stranger. You were mildly surprised when you turned around to come faced with the attractive man who was making a commotion seconds ago.

"Ah, you're fast," he tells you, slightly out of breath. "I was afraid I wouldn't catch you."

You stare dumbly at the person in front of you, wondering who he was and what he wanted. "Um, can I help you?"

"Oh, no! But I can help you!" he says cheerily, holding up a subway bag full of food. Realising he was the person in the line next to you in shop when your card declined, you wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Stepping out into traffic didn't seem like a bad idea in that moment, fuck Game of Thrones, it wasn't all that good anyway. "Here, I bought it for you."

He held the bag up, gesturing for you to take it. The colour that had slowly started disappearing from your cheeks returned with a vengeance, as you felt your face heat up in shame. "Uh, are you sure?" you ask, attempting to be polite even though it felt like you stomach was trying to eat itself.

The kind stranger's smile widened as he nodded. "I only have one condition."

You feel your stomach drop at that, coming up with a hundred different weird scenarios that he'd ask of you for a sandwich. "What is it?" you ask carefully, almost afraid of the answer. You take the bag from his hand, pretending not to notice that your fingers brushed over his.

"You have to accompany me while we eat," he answers simply.

You pause for a moment, trying to decipher what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Eat with me. There's a park not far from here, let's go there and eat together."

"Oh," was all you managed. Your mind went blank as you stared at the smiling stranger in front of you, surprised that that was all he requested from you.

“I’m Hoseok, by the way,” he introduces, extending his hand.

You look down at his hand, to see his veins protruding from his thick arms. He was much too good looking, you thought to yourself, you knew you were not going to be able to focus on anything other than that. You take your hand in his, and shake it, somewhat bewildered at his strong grip.

“___” you inform, smiling for the first time that day.

“___” Hoseok repeats, smiling so wide you could see his gums. “Shall we go?”

You nod and follow him as he leads you toward the park he was talking about, kind of in a trance at the strange situation you find yourself in. You wouldn’t have thought that when you woke up this morning, you’d end up having lunch with a handsome stranger who had paid for you food in exchange for some company.

The park you guys ended up at was teeming with kids, much to your surprise. Hoseok led you to a picnic table far enough away from the playground that there weren't kids running circles around you, but close enough that you could hear the screaming and loud conversations happening all over the park. Fortunately, you never minded kids all that much; they were cute and had some very interesting opinions that you wouldn't get from most adults. The sounds of screaming and laughing that surrounded you brought you peace, if anything, as you watched the interact freely with each other regardless of whether they knew each other.

Hoseok watched the kids play too, smiling innocently as they chased each other around the playground. You were taken aback by how different he acted compared to the way he looked. Hoseok was physically intimidating, with his thick arms threatening to burst out of his shirt. You wouldn't be surprised if he could bench press you with how strong he looked. But then when you looked at his face, you became caught up in his bright, wide smile that made his whole face glow with pure, unadulterated happiness. Hoseok was this strange enigma, caught between tough and cute.

You shouldn't have been surprised that you found he was also rather intelligent. So far assumptions about him proved to be completely wrong, but that still didn't stop you judging him as somewhat shallow. Hoseok, however, was far from it. Something he continued to prove as the two of you talked, even long after you had finished eating.

He talked about his work - which he turned out to be a music producer - the love he had for it, and the struggles he faced because of it. He talked about his friends all within the music industry, and even though he was making fun of them, you could tell by the soft look on his face and the way he excitedly talked about their projects that he cared so much about them. Hoseok asks about you, and instead of boring with the details of your student life - which is honestly just suffering and pain at this point in the semester - you tell him about the things you want to do in your life. You're pleasantly surprised when he directs all his attention toward you and listens to everything you had to say. He seemed genuinely interested in what you were saying which was a new feeling for you since you were used to people zoning out halfway through whatever you were talking about. Hoseok was different, his eyes didn't glaze over when you talked and he actively participated in your conversation.

You would be lying to yourself if you couldn't feel the tiniest bit of crush beginning to creep up on you. You tried to smother it out quickly, knowing that letting it fester would do you no good since you would probably never see him again. This was most likely a nice thing he did because he saw you struggling and wanted to help you out. It was obvious he had a big heart with a tendency for charitable activities, he had told you as much. You demeaned yourself as just another charity case for him so that he wouldn't unknowingly take your heart with him when he left you.

"Uh- have I thanked you yet?" you ask when the conversation had died down a bit, coming naturally to an end when the playground quiets down as most of the kids begin to go home.

"Not yet," he smiles softly at you.

"Oh," you flush from embarrassment, mentally berating yourself for forgetting your manners. "Well- thank you for feeding me."

Hoseok's mouth stretches into a wide grin. "It's no problem, I'd prefer you didn't starve."

"Yeah, well that's not something you can help. I'm a poor university student, half my days are spent starving," you joked, chuckling.

You didn't realise you said the wrong thing until Hoseok started frowning at your poor attempt at a joke. Immediately you amusement vanishes and you try and back track through what you said, hoping to make him smile again since it's become the highlight of the year.

"Really? You can't afford to eat?" he questions, the seriousness in his voice throwing you off for a moment.

"I mean, yeah I guess- but it's fine. I'm used to it," you attempt to shrug it off, hoping to quell his worries.

"You shouldn't be," his frown deepens. He sits there, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers in deep contemplation.

Uncertainty begins to frazzle your nerves the longer he sits in silence. Any attempt at a different conversation dies in your throat when he looks up at you once again, determination set firmly on his face. Your anxiety bubbles in your chest, restricting your breathing the longer he stares at you. Joking about your financial state was your way of coping, deflecting with humour, that kind of thing. You didn't expect that it'd make Hoseok upset, since the usual reaction that you got was agreement. Then again, all the other people you joked with were all poor university students much like yourself, not what seemed to be well off music producers.

"I have a proposition for you," he laces his hands together and sets them down on the table in front of him.

Trying to calm your anxiety is a difficult feat; the seriousness Hoseok projects scaring you a little, making it hard to control. "Alright," you say carefully.

"Let me buy you food regularly."

You blink. "What- like getting subway once a week or something?"

"Well that too if you want, but I was thinking going grocery shopping once a week."

"Grocery shopping? Why?" you ask, shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"So that I know you're eating," he tells you. "I'll even cook for you if you ask nicely."

You shake your head, still not quite believing his proposition. "But- what do you get out of it?"

"Validation that I know you're eating properly," he repeats. "And getting to hang out with you once a week- or however many times a week, depending on how often you want take out."

There was nothing but shock filling your head, making it hard for you to think and comprehend the situation. "Isn't that like- a sugar daddy?" You hesitate through your words, cringing as they came out of your mouth.

Hoseok is visibly throw off at your observation. But he takes a moment to think it over. "Well I wouldn't be opposed to it," he finally says, shrugging at the notion.

You sputter at how he casual he seemed to be about it. "You want to be my sugar daddy?!"

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," he comforts. "I'll buy you whatever you need  - food or otherwise - and in return you'll be my friend."

His smile returns, calming your anxiety at the suggestion. "Sounds like I'm getting the better end of the deal."

"If you want to think of it that way. But I don't mind. It'll make me feel better knowing that you're taken care of, it doesn't matter that I'll be the one doing it."

The sincerity this stranger holds for you is bewildering considering you had met barely a few hours ago. It's endearing, enough to tug on your heart strings and make you weak for him. That crush you had been trying to squash down since the two of you started talking had returned full force, causing you to unfairly biased toward agreeing to his ridiculous proposition. The prideful part of you wanted to decline, not wanting to face the shame of having to rely on a complete stranger to eat. But the other parts of you, mostly the hunger and the part of you that was becoming quickly infatuated with Hoseok were forcing you to say yes.

You deserved to be taken care of by this handsome, incredibly kind man. You didn't deserve to suffer through eating cheap food that tasted like plastic most of the time. You had already struggled enough, sacrificing your mental and emotional health to try and get an education. You deserved to be selfish this once, especially when Hoseok the Selfless was offering it all for almost nothing. It'd be easier to pine for him if you got to be his friend. You'd pay him back later when you had the financial security. But for now, you'd be just that little bit selfish.

"Alright," you agree quietly.

"Okay? Yes?" he asks like an excited puppy, perking up at your agreement.

"Yes, I'll be your sugar baby," you cringed immediately after speaking those words.

You guessed you'll have to get used to the terms 'sugar daddy' and 'sugar baby'. Hoseok barely noticed, or had chosen to ignore it as he clapped happily, radiating with joy at the prospect at being able to regularly feed you.

_What a weird day._

* * *

Strange had become synonymous with normal for you. Your student life continued relatively the same; endless suffering because of looming deadlines and exams. That was something only you could change by fixing your poor time management and procrastination tendencies. However, you enjoyed making your future self struggle a bit too much to do so.

What had changed is that the rest of your life had become much more fulfilling. You were eating full meals more than once a day, and you actually had things that helped in your everyday life. Like a proper functioning laptop - a MacBook to be more specific, just because Hoseok persisted - a heater in your cold shoebox apartment that ran off electricity you partially paid with the meagre allowance that Government gave you, and clothes you so dearly needed, like a thick jacket for cold days, and tiny denim shorts for the warmer ones.

Since you agreed to have Hoseok become your sugar daddy, he had slowly started paying for more things. It went from groceries, to helping you out with your bills - though these days he was pretty much paying for all of it - to buying you things for your apartment, to things needed to help you study, before he was taking you on shopping sprees every time the seasons changed. And he had never asked anything more than what he originally wanted, never expecting more from you.

While he was buying your entire life, your heart grew three sizes trying to contain all the affection you held for him. In all the time you had been spending with Hoseok, your crush had unwillingly grown into complete infatuation, and now it was something that was close to love. You were kidding yourself because you were most likely idiotically in love with Hoseok, you just liked to pretend that it hadn't reached that yet so that you wouldn't feel as pathetic about being in love with your sugar daddy; a term you still hadn't quite warmed up to since it wasn't a title that fit Hoseok's character.

Hoseok was sweet, and kind, and honestly way too good for the likes of you who probably existed somewhere in the grey area of the world. He liked to help people all the time, even at his own expense; you were enough evidence of that. Being around Hoseok was like being around an excited puppy, he was always smiling and laughing for whatever reason, making you smile and laugh. You loved it, if you ever had a bad day, all you would have to do is go and see him and then it was like everything was right in the world. He also was a very empathetic creature, always feeling other's pain as if it were his own. Hoseok cried for those who couldn't shed tears for themselves, opening his heart to any and all.

How could you not fall in love with someone who had the ability to find love in everything? He was solidly lawful good, where you landed somewhere between true and chaotic neutral.

Not only that, but after Hoseok had become comfortable around, he had started wearing less clothing. There was less tight fitting jeans, and more shorts - like _really_ short shorts, which was somehow worse than the jeans. Now instead of his muscled thighs straining in the sinfully tight pants he tended to wear whenever the two of you hung out, he traded them out for shorts that only just covered the tattoo on his thigh, which you discovered because his little shorts would ride up when he sat down. It didn't matter what they were, black, denim, _neon orange_ , it seemed like he didn't own shorts that barely reached his knees. Dealing with his bare thighs was much more difficult that his tight pants.

You had traded one type of suffering for another. Not that you'd go back. This suffering was so much better, it was suffering endured because it was disguised as pleasure. You would happily spend the rest of your life in this agony of endless arousal. Even when he sometimes invited you to work out with him, trying to force a healthy lifestyle on you. Exercise was the devil's work in your opinion, but Hoseok had quickly changed your viewpoint, somehow brainwashing you to think that it was a good thing because it made him look like he was crafted by God. Exercising could still go fuck itself, but you'd gladly do it if it meant having the undeniable pleasure of seeing sweaty Hoseok, and watching the sweat glisten over his bulging muscles.

These days, it was becoming difficult for you to be near him as your sexual frustration was reaching new heights. Not that it did anything to limit your contact with him, if anything you craved his company more. Especially as exam season neared and your stress levels grew with every passing day as multiple deadlines approached much too quickly for your comfort. All the material things were nice, but what you had quickly realised not long into your arrangement is that his friendship was the only thing you ever needed. You would starve every day of your life if it meant keeping Hoseok as a constant in your life. Luckily for you, Hoseok likes you much better well-fed and content.

You never wanted this arrangement to end.

Knowing that you had been stressing out a lot more as you approached, Hoseok had kindly offered to take you out for lunch to take your mind off it. You readily agreed, as food and Hoseok were the two things in the world that you would never turn down because they never failed to bring a smile to your face.

Hoseok had told you that he had a late morning gym session and to let yourself into his apartment and wait there if you wanted since his place had more things to keep you entertained and distracted from schoolwork. Like watching him work out, he had his own gym in his giant apartment. Sometimes he tended to attract the wrong sort of attention when he was working out which is why he opted for installing a gym at home. Having the bittersweet pleasure of exercising with him, it was rather easy to understand the attention he attracted.

Which is why you spent the entire morning arguing with yourself on whether you should go over to his apartment before noon. You wanted to watch him lift weights and run on the treadmill; watching him sweat and flex fulfilled some primal part of you. But you didn't want to deal with the sexual frustration that would come from it since you wouldn't be able to do anything about it until you got home, and that could take anywhere for one to six hours. At the new heights your stress levels had been in the last few weeks you didn't know if you could handle it. However, Hoseok had specifically invited you over, and if you overanalysed his request then he had done that just so you could sit there and watch him, secretly enjoying your voyeuristic tendencies. Or perhaps he was just being nice, he understood that you needed to get away from your own life for the sake of your mental health and was offering you haven at his place, and you probably shouldn't go because all you'll do is perv at him which could creep him out a little bit. After all, he did start working out to escape the attention.

You mind whirled, going around in circles. Indecisiveness had always been one of your worst traits, and it had gotten worse the longer you hung out with Hoseok because you were given the chance to be indecisive. In the end, you decided to fuck it all and head over to his apartment early. Watching Hoseok work out may send you into early cardiac arrest, but at least you'll die happy with the last thing you see being his sweaty, thick muscles flexing and bulging from being exercised.

The drive over to his apartment didn't take that long since Hoseok had given you one of his cars to drive around in. You refused to let him buy one for you even though he insisted, that was one of the few things you adamant about him not getting you. He wanted to buy you a brand new car so that you wouldn't have to walk or take the bus because 'it's dangerous' according to him, but that is where you drew the line. You were fine with food and clothes, and even things you need to study, but if he was spending more than two grand on you in one go - the MacBook that he bought you created that limit - you would vehemently refuse it. In the end, the two of you compromised in him giving you one of the cars he already had. You still didn't need the car, but you had to admit that the convenience of it was nice.

Hoseok had long since given you the passcode to his apartment, telling you that you could go over whenever you wanted even if he wasn't home. That was dangerous offer since you had no idea what you'd get up to when he wasn't home. You were much too curious for you own good, so for the sake of his privacy you had never gone over when he wasn't there.

That didn't mean you didn't know the number off by heart; you punched it in effortlessly without even having to think about it too much.

Pushing open the door, you strode in, calling out to Hoseok as you stepped inside. "Hoseok! I'm here!"

"Ah I was expecting you earlier, what took you so long?" you hear him before you see him, and when you do see him your heart stops in your chest.

Hoseok walked into your view, grinning at you in all his shirtless glory while casually wiping the sweat of his chest with a towel. It was like the world froze around you and the only thing you could focus on was the heat rising in your body, and Hoseok's godly form. You tried not to stare, you really did, but he was making things difficult for you by running the towel all over his thick frame.

Standing opposite you, and purposefully moving the towel across his abdomen, Hoseok watched your eyes drift along his body. He was enjoying watching you stare at him, he found that always liked it when you would watch him while he worked out which was why he invited you over so early. He was teasing you, seeing how far he could take it before either of you snapped. What he wasn't counting on was that you apparently had self-control that was made of steel, it certainly put him to shame so he was doing everything in his power to see you crack.

Watching you get an eye full of him had him smirking in satisfaction. "___," he called your name softly, finding it amusing when you get embarrassed.

Blood rushes to your cheeks and reaches the tips of your ears. The air is thick with tension and sexual frustration that makes it hard for you to breathe. Hoseok offers no comfort for your embarrassment about being caught checking him out, instead regarding you with a more than pleased expression. He had given up trying to dry his sweat since the towel hung uselessly over his shoulder. You stood in front of him, wishing the floor would open up and swallow you alive. You're only saving grace was that apparently Hoseok didn't mind you being a complete pervert.

He chuckles at your behaviour. "I'll go take a shower and then we'll go."

You nod dumbly, frozen in your spot afraid to do anything. Hoseok smirks at you before he turns around and walks away. You can't take your eyes off the wide expanse of his back as he walks away from you, internally screaming at yourself. Once he was out of sight, you let out a breath you had been holding since you walked in. Spontaneous combustion was beginning to become a very real possibility for you if the hot guy who buys you things kept up with this.

At this point, you were almost sure he was doing it on purpose. That fucking smirk he had on his face when he said he was going to have a shower proved it. Shin Hoseok was going to the death of you, you were sure of it.

 _Fuck my life_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t eat so fast,” Hoseok laughs as you scarf down your food. “You’ll get sick and then we won’t be able to get dessert.”

“You should know by now that I always get dessert, doesn’t matter what state I’m in,” you remind him, nonetheless listening to him anyway and trying not to eat your steak in one bite.

“How could I forget? You love sweet things.”

That sentence makes you pause in your eating. It sounded like an observation because you did love sugar more than anything else, but his tone dipped slightly making it sound darker and more suggestive than it should be. He had been doing that since the two of you left his apartment.

Every time you thought that the stifling sexual tension between you had simmered down, Hoseok would say something or look at you differently and it would return tenfold weighing heavily on your chest. Then he’d give you that cute smile that you loved making you believe you imagined that seductive suggestions that passed through his lips. To be perfectly honest you had reached the point where you would willingly give it up whether he was being cute or sexy. You were so far gone, you had become a victim to your addiction to him unable to resist the temptation that Hoseok presents you with.

You were having trouble looking at him, unable to get the image of sweaty, smirking Hoseok out of you head. You hoped he hadn’t noticed how you’ve only glanced at him only a handful of times since he got out of the shower. Still, you were surprised that you remained relatively civil despite the fact that your underwear was probably soaked through with arousal. Luckily you had recently bought a new vibrator and fully intend on putting it to good use once you got home. Oh, the suffering Hoseok put you through, you were convinced it was going to kill you one day.

“Oh! Did you finish that track you were working on?” you ask in an attempt to distract yourself from the heat that blazed through your body.

Hoseok was mildly surprised to hear you ask about his job. He didn’t really talk about his work that often as he preferred to hear about your life than to dwell on his own. “I did, I think it went really well.”

He felt bad, here you were being nice and pleasant to him and all he was thinking about was how much he wanted to fuck you. Hoseok had masturbated in the shower after you had shown up at his apartment to the thought of you, the look of open shock and adoration and lust was the only thing he kept thinking about. The way your pupils dilated at the sight of him, the blush that dusted your cheeks and reached the tips of your ears, the way your mouth parted slightly from being surprised. Oh, the things he could do with your pretty mouth.

"Will you let me listen to it?" you lean forward excitedly, a playful grin spread across you face.

Hoseok couldn't help but mirror your grin. "You know I'm not allowed to show you."

He couldn't help but smirk at your petulant behaviour, snickering at the annoyed sigh you let out. He imagined that your petulant behaviour in other situations. Situations where he can use it against you, teasing you to tears and making you beg for him to give in and finally bring you relief. You had grown very content with him in these past few weeks. You had gotten too used to getting what you wanted from him that when he said no you would throw a little fit; pouting and pleading with him until he caved. Which he almost always did, there were very few things Hoseok denied you, and half of those very few things was because you refused to accept them.

Unfortunately, the music he made full under the things he wasn't allowed to give you, for contractual reasons. That didn't stop him from enjoying you huffy behaviour, unconsciously licking his lips as his mind turned dark as he thought up a whole heap of scenarios that would cause you to sulk, which he would use against you until you were crying for him to stop and keep going at the same time unable to pick because you'd be lost in the spaces between just enough and too much. Being in public was your one saving grace, because if you two had been in the privacy of his own home he would've been on the other side of the table and devouring you before you could blink.

It seemed as if the heat was getting to Hoseok; you noted how pink his cheeks had become and how the dark colour of his eyes were beginning to become swallowed by his pupils that had started to dilate. Then he had to go and stick out his tongue, swiping it quickly over his pretty pink lips that you already had a hard time trying not to look at. Still, you couldn't help but flick your gaze when his tongue peeked out of his mouth to moisten his lips. You didn't understand what had him all hot and bothered, but you definitely knew why you had started to become a bit too warm, with the heat blazing the most between your legs.

Shifting around on your chair slightly to try and unsuccessfully relieve some of the pressure, you were forced to take refuge in the bathroom, mumbling an excuse before hurrying away almost knocking over one of the waiters in the process. You tried to not remember the continuous image that ran through your head of Hoseok's hot, wet tongue sliding out of his mouth and along his lips teasingly.

You were so preoccupied with trying to get away that you didn't notice Hoseok getting up immediately and following after you, expertly dodging the waiter you almost knocked over. If you had of noticed him following you, then you would've been prepared for the foot that jammed itself in the door before you could close it. Nonetheless, you hadn't been paying attention, and were very much shocked when the door wouldn't close properly. And when you glance up to find out who was stopping you from hiding away in the bathroom, Hoseok's large body was already pushing through the door frame.

"Hoseok- what-" you couldn't formulate words as you watched him kick the door shut, locking it behind him.

The restaurant he had taken you to was one of those fancy places with the stand alone bathrooms, so that each toilet was in its own separate room instead of the stalls like at McDonalds. Hoseok was especially grateful since it granted him the privacy needed to ruin you.

He crossed the room over to you in two steps, wrapping his thick arms around you and pulling you tight against his body. You could feel the hardness of his chest pressed against your soft breasts, his arms like steel caging you against him so there was no space between you. You felt every breath he took, his chest pushing up against yours as he inhaled sharply. Slowly the air in your lungs seemed to disappear as you struggled to comprehend the situation you found yourself in. Hoseok was pinning you with a hard stare, almost no colour left in his eyes as he peered into the depths of your soul, finding the desire you have burning for him buried there.

"I want you," he breathes, the hot air fanning against your face. "Let me have you, please."

The words get stuck in your throat. You've lost yourself in the heat of his gaze, allowing his lust to swallow you whole. You nod stupidly, jerking your head hoping that would be a good enough answer. He leans forward and for a hopeful second you think he's going to kiss you. At the last second, he dodges your mouth, brushing his lips against your cheek and softly biting your earlobe causing you to gasp, pulling on it with his teeth until it slips from his mouth.

By now you're a quivering mess, desperately holding onto his sides in an attempt to ground yourself. Not that it works, the muscle there was like steel under your fingertips. It made you want to explore the rest of his body, wondering if there was any part of him that was as soft as the heart that existed underneath his toned exterior.

"I need to hear you say it, baby, I _want_ to hear you say it," the words drip like honey from his tongue, and you wonder if they taste just as sweet. "Say it, tell me what I want to hear."

"Yes," it slips out in a whisper, the consent of your darkest desires. "You can have me, please Hoseok, I need you."

When he hears his name come from your mouth, breathless and pleading for him, the last wisps of his self-control that he desperately held on to turns to ashes in his fingers as his lips find yours in a searing kiss that sets his body ablaze. He burns hot from your kiss, stealing the air from your lungs and replacing it with the fire that you've ignited in him.

You can't breathe, you can't think, the only thing you are aware of anymore is Hoseok when his tongue touches yours. His presence captures your mind, and invades every part of your being, filling you like smoke. His mouth is pressed hard against yours and it’s your sweetest nightmare come true with how hard he kissed you. It feels like all Hoseok’s yearning for you has erupted, and there is nothing you can do but let it swallow you whole.

He pulls away for a moment, gasping for air. It feels like you’ve been kissing for hours, or was it seconds? Time has lost all meaning in the cramped bathroom. You feel lightheaded and you don’t know whether it’s from the intensity of that kiss or the lack of oxygen but you can’t find it within yourself to care. All you can focus on is the colour dusted along Hoseok’s cheeks making his face seem brighter and the way he stares at you, dark and seductive with only one thing swirling around inside that pretty head of his. It’s increasingly difficult for you to get your breath back.

Once Hoseok feels like his lungs aren’t burning anymore, he closes the distance between you, taking his time getting nearer. He enjoys watching the way you squirm, little gusts of air leaving your parted mouth unevenly and he’s struck with the urge to stick his fingers in your mouth, making you suck on them. A wave of arousal pulses through his entire body at the thought of your hot tongue swirling around his fingers as you suck them deeper into your mouth.

 _Jesus fuck_ , he curses trying not to break to cool façade he has put up to tease you. _If I’m already this fuckin’ hard just thinking about it, I might cum when she actually does it_.

Despite becoming almost dizzy from the thought, Hoseok presses himself against you, smirking all the while. You were oblivious to the fact that you could easily break him out of his faux arrogance, pinned underneath his heated gaze and lost to any kind of rational and conscious thought. He was glad that you didn’t know how weak he was for you because for now he could use it to his advantage to endlessly tease you. There was no doubt in his mind that you would do the same once you figured him out, until then he wanted to keep you in a lustful haze, thoroughly enjoying your wide-eyed innocent expression.

You gasp in surprise when Hoseok pushes himself against you, effectively trapping you against bathroom wall, and you feel his arousal pressed tight against you. There is no space between you too- he made sure that you could feel every part of him on your own body. He was like steel, rigid and hot against your soft and pliant body. It was intoxicating.

He was intoxicating.

Especially when he was determined to feel your soft body, running his hands along every part of you he could reach. You were mesmerised by his hands gliding along your clothed flesh, squeezing at every handful he could grab.

“You feel nice,” he says against your lips, grabbing a handful of your ass. “So soft and squishy, I like it. Don’t you want to touch me too?”

The pout on his face doesn’t match the way he’s shamelessly groping you. You always suspected he had somewhat of a praise kink since he was always complimenting himself just so you would agree with him. Hoseok liked to show off, enjoying the praise he got when he did something good, and you were always more than willing to give it. He has given you way too much for you not to say every nice thing you could think of when the opportunity arose.

“I can already feel all of you,” you reply breathlessly.

Hoseok struggles to keep the pout on his face, elated at your response. “But I want to feel your hands on me,” he whines, nudging his nose against your cheek.

“Okay,” you say more to yourself than to him, awkwardly lifting your arms to feel him.

Your fingers fidget with the hem of his shirt before you bravely venture underneath, pressing your palms flat against his lower abdomen. Sliding your hands up, you feel the ridges of his abs, the muscle taunt underneath your fingertips. It’s an erotic experience standing in a bathroom feeling Hoseok’s muscled body. He shivers when you flick your fingers against his nipples, and you feel his body flex in response.

More excited than ever, Hoseok bravely slides his hand between your legs, dipping inside your tights to press his fingers against your clothed core. It becomes hard for you to think with his hand stuffed down your pants, creating delicious friction; his fingers rubbing against your clit through your underwear. His tongue slides against your neck, hot and wet, tasting the skin there. You squirm against him, opening your body for him to please.

You realise belatedly that you could come like this. Hoseok suckling softly on the skin above your collarbone just enough to not leave marks, and his fingers driving your into a lust filled haze. You had always been incredibly sensitive, but this was a new level of ridiculous; being able to get off from clitoral stimulation over your underwear in a restaurant bathroom.

"Hoseok, wait," you gasp out.

At your words, he stops immediately. His fingers pause in their ministrations but he doesn't withdraw them - leaving them pressed hard against your clit. You wish he would pull his hand out of your pants, it's difficult for you to concentrate when the only thing you can think about is the way your clit throbs from the lack of attention. He pulls away from your neck, glancing over you worriedly and it makes you want to cry because he's so damn considerate and all you can think about is how much you want to come.

"Are you alright? Am I going too fast for you? Because we can stop if you want," he rambles, cupping your face and gently stroking his thumb across your cheek.

"No- no- no- I'm fine," you're quick to reassure him, not wanting him to think you didn't want him to dick you down by the end of the day. "It's just that I don't think we should have sex in a bathroom. We haven't even finished our meal."

Hoseok looks stunned, scanning the room around him like he just remembered where the two of you were. "Oh my God," he whispers, horrified at himself. "I was going to fuck you for the first time in a bathroom."

His casual admission of actually wanting to have sex with you makes you flustered, even if it did sound a bit strange coupled with his innocent, appalled tone. Pure adoration breaks you out of your haze, just so you can admire how cute Hoseok is seconds after he was intent on trying to make your orgasm.

"It's okay," you chuckle. "I'm not opposed to semi-public sex, it's just that I think the waiter is going to notice we're missing."

You watch as Hoseok's cheeks colour pink as he blushes in embarrassment at the thought of something finding the two of you messing around in a bathroom. This was one of his favourite restaurants, he'd hate to never come back here because of this even if he did enjoy the slight exhibitionism and thrill of being caught. His sheepish expression makes you smile so wide it feels like your face is going to split.

"Ah-you're probably hungry and I'm distracting you from eating. We should go back, you need to eat."

You resist the urge to roll your eyes. "Hoseok, we can eat later. I'm so sexually frustrated that I might explode if you don't do something about it."

Hoseok is silent for a long moment, studying your face. You say nothing but stare back at him. Heat climbs into your cheeks at your outburst, hoping that he does something other than just look at you. Anxiety bubbles in the pit of your stomach, filling you with unease as he studies you. It was hard to tell what he was thinking; his eyes were dark and hooded, and his face was unreadable- no emotion you could easily detect present. Or maybe you were just bad at reading people, you didn't even know he was going to follow you into the bathroom.

You wish you could read his mind. You know that he wants to fuck you - he admitted to you a minute ago, but did you come off as too desperate and turn him off? Does he not like you anymore? Did you ruin the moment? Paranoia starts to taint your mind, dampening your arousal as the seconds tick by, effectively ruining the moment.

"Let's go back to my place," he says finally, dragging you out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Inside the safety of Hoseok's apartment, there is no more hesitation or waiting. There is no teasing or taking time to explore each other. The both of you are much too desperate for that; pushing up against each other, needing to feel his body against your own. The frustration that has mounted between the two of you for months has finally broken, filling and freeing you from the sexual desperation that has been plaguing you since you met Hoseok. It's messy, the way your mouths are clashed together, tugging carelessly at clothing, not knowing whether you were undressing Hoseok or yourself, only knowing that your clothes were falling away as the two of you tripped around each other going to his bedroom.

He's stealing your breath again, seemingly sucking the air right out of your lungs to fill his. You're memorising the inside of his mouth with your tongue, familiarising yourself with the taste of him. Hoseok is groping at your body; his hands are warm against your bare skin, feeding into the fire coursing through you and converging between your legs.

You don't even realise that you've made it to his bedroom until he's separated himself from you and you're falling onto the soft sheets of his bed. There a second for you to admire Hoseok's naked glory; skin glistening from the sheen of sweat that covers his skin, chest heaving from being out of breath. Your eyes are drawn to the outline of his cock straining through his briefs. Subconsciously you press your legs together to unsuccessfully relieve some of the pressure building there.

Hoseok regards you with his hooded gaze, noting your erect nipples and the way you clamp your legs together. Curious, he kneels on the bed, crawling his way over to you skimming his hands along your legs as he goes. He parts your thighs gently, unable to look away from the wet spot staining your underwear. Your body flushes all over as you struggle with self-consciousness, resisting the urge to close your legs. You don't though, the hungry look in Hoseok's eyes is enough for you to spread them a little wider, slipping your fingers under the waistband of your underwear.

He watches you slide your underwear down your legs, unable to take his eyes off the way your free yourself from the flimsy scrap of fabric that is stained with your arousal. Once they were off, you tossed them aside and swallowed your anxiety and fear, parting your legs once again, giving him the perfect view of your dripping cunt. Almost subconsciously, his tongue darts out swiping over his lips with the need to taste you. He couldn't help himself as he ran his thumb over your wet heat, coating it in your arousal and pressing it against your clit making you shiver.

"Hoseok," you moaned out, squirming as he toyed with you. "Please, please don't tease- I can't take it."

"No?" Hoseok pushes his thumb inside of you, as far as he could go. Your walls clenched around his thumb and he bit his lip as another wave of dizzying arousal washed through his body. You whined at him, gripping at his sheets and writhing from his teasing.  "Are you not enjoying this?"

You were- you were enjoying this way too much, but it wasn't enough. "Pleeeease Hoseok- I need you- I need _more_."

Begging. He couldn't believe he had reduced you to begging, he always thought that he would be the one to beg for any kind of satisfaction. But here you were, naked in his bed, writhing around moaning and begging for him. Hoseok struggled to think about anything else other than burying his cock inside you. God, he was so close to coming, already so close and you two had hardly done anything.

"Alright baby, I'll give you more."

Faster than you could comprehend, Hoseok had stood up and whipped off his briefs, exposing himself to you. His cocks stands proudly against his abdomen, pink, thick and already leaking with precum. Your mouth waters at the sight of it, and you’re desperate to taste him, becoming more than eager to choke on it. Without thinking, you reach out for it while he was in the middle of putting on a condom, much too excited to have him in your mouth. Hoseok catches your hand before you can touch him, his free hand on your chin forcing you to look up at him.

“No, I’m going to come as soon as you do,” he scolds, pushing you back on the bed.

You scramble to sit up, not even noticing the loss of his teasing demeanour in your desperation for him. “I want to suck you off.”

“No,” Hoseok says again, forcing you on your back and moving to hover over you, holding your thighs open so you couldn’t move. “I’ve been waiting too long to be inside you, I can’t wait anymore.”

Hoseok uses his strength against you, pinning you to the bed so you wouldn't distract him from his mission to properly fuck you. His cock was throbbing something awful, making his desperate to bury himself inside of you, needing to feel you drenched walls around him. He holds himself up above you on his hands, crowding you with his large frame. You're surprised by his size, as he seems much bigger than usual as he hovers over you. Your whimper when you feel his cock sliding against your core as he leans down to kiss you.

You try to shift your hips, craving any sort of friction against your swollen clit. There has barely been any proper foreplay but it feels like you've come twice with how sensitive you are. Though you couldn’t care less about foreplay, you were aching to be filled, to be stretched open by his cock. Your whole body was tense with anticipation.

“Please, please, please,” you beg, reaching to grip his ass to press his hips closer against yours. “Please, Hoseok, please I need you to fuck me.”

Hoseok was in no mood to play games anymore. He had reached his limit long ago. He couldn’t ignore the way his cock pulsated at your pleading, he was far too consumed by his arousal to care about anything else anymore. Every part of him screamed with the need to be inside you.

A part of him did want to taste you, to feel you orgasm on your tongue but he shoved that thought away, promising to eat you until you passed out later.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he presses his mouth against yours, swallowing your cries as he buries his cock inside of you.

You're so wet that there is no resistance when he pushes inside. It makes you clench around him as he fills you up. Tears prick at the corner of your eyes from being overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of being deliciously stretched open and filled so good that you were questioning your belief in god. He’s thick, and harder than steel inside of you that it makes your eyes roll.

Hoseok curses once he’s seated deep inside of you. “You feel so good, baby, holy shit.”

You whine his name again, bucking your hips against his to get him to move, desperate for any kind of friction. You could feed your orgasm building quickly; the months you spent sexually frustrated made you sensitive and you’ve become fucking greedy for any kind of sexual contact. All you want in this moment is for Hoseok to ruthlessly pound you into the mattress.

Hoseok moans and presses your hips into his bed, preventing you from moving. He buries his head in your neck; you can feel him breathing against your neck. “I’m not gonna- fuck- wait.”

He can feel it right there, your wet warmth has him already so close to his orgasm. He should be embarrassed by the fact that he’s ready to come so early when you’ve barely done anything to him, but he’s been waiting to have you for months. Hoseok has dreamed about this moment for months now, he doesn’t want it to end – the overwhelming sensation of being inside your soaking heat, clenching around him so hard it feels like he couldn’t pull out if he tried. Not that he wants to. 

But he’s more than aware that you need more stimulation than that. Gently, he wraps an arm around your waist, moving away from your neck to look at you. You’re caught off guard by the way he looks at you; open adoration and desire, looking at you like all his dreams have come true. You’re sure that you have the same expression on your face, not quite believing that you’re lying in his bed and Hoseok is balls deep inside of you. He looks ethereal, flushed from sex; his pupils are blown wide, cheeks flushed and sweat collecting at his forehead. You feel like the luckiest person on earth to be able to see him in such a vulnerable state.

Without any warning for you, Hoseok tilts his hips back and starts a hard pace, knocking the breath out of you and drowning you in the intoxicating sensation of his cock filling you up over and over again. His hips rock against yours violently that it causes you to become mindless, only able to focus on the intense pleasure pooling between your legs. You’re unable to do anything but cling to him.

Fingertips dig into Hoseok’s skin, nails biting at him. You don’t even realise that you’re doing it – or that he enjoys the pain as he scrapes his teeth along the column of your neck in return. Kissing is much too difficult when you’re barely able to comprehend anything other than the irresistible stimulation of Hoseok’s body pushing inside of yours. Nor do you realise how vocal you’ve gotten, moaning out his name. Hoseok certainly notices, and he has to fight with everything he has not to come from the sound of you desperately moaning out his name. His name has never sounded more pleasing than it did coming from your mouth as you repeated it like a prayer.

Your desire reaches a crescendo as Hoseok reaches between your bodies, fingers carelessly rubbing at your clit, lighting the nerve endings there on fire. Your back arches off the bed pressing your chest into his and your whole body shudders violently from your orgasm. You’re aware of nothing other than the mind-numbing pleasure coursing through your body that leaves you breathless.

Hoseok comes the second you do, set off by the way your body shudders against his and he has to hold your hips in place so that he doesn’t accidentally pull out and ruin his orgasm. He buries his cock as deep as he could, relishing the way your walls clench around him, milking him for all he’s worth as he spills into the condom. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wishes there wasn’t the thin barrier of the condom.

You don’t know how much time has passed when you come down from your high, panting and sweaty, boneless from your powerful orgasm. You’ve never come that hard in your entire life, and it makes it difficult for you to keep your eyes open as it has completely exhausted you. Hoseok isn’t much better than you, not wanting to pull out and end the peaceful moment after such an earth-shattering orgasm. But when the pain of overstimulation kicks in, he’s forced to slip out, smirking when you shudder from the feeling.

“Are you okay?” he asks, pressing soft kisses against your cheeks and the corner of your mouth.

You breathe out an affirmative response, unable to fight to keep your eyes open any longer.


End file.
